


Irrefutable Evidence

by Hopefullyamayzing



Series: Darkness, Once Gazed Upon [2]
Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefullyamayzing/pseuds/Hopefullyamayzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call could not lie about the feelings from his soul. Especially because they had promised never to lie to each other. And when everything was falling apart, Call did not want his promise to fall into the void, as well. The Assembly had seen Constantine Madden. But Aaron and Tamara knew Call. Callum Hunt was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrefutable Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sad that my April Fools fanfic had more words than this one. But, I hope you enjoy it. As Frost wrote;
> 
> No tears in the writer, no  
> tears in the reader, no  
> surprise in the writer, no  
> surprise in the reader.
> 
> By the end of this, I had surprised myself.  
> But, don't you think that is how it should be?

Jasper ran out of the cave, with irrefutable evidence in his mind. And a moment later, Call was, too, behind Havoc, Aaron, and Tamara. But even as a Gold Year, his left leg kept slowing him down. Call suddenly rounded a corner, and BOOM, he stumbled onto a stalagmite, falling to his knees. His friends stopped to help him up, but by that time, Call knew that they had failed and he would soon be dead. Call knew for a fact that the Assembly was in session, and that Jasper knew the quickest way there. His parents were on the Assembly, now, booting out Tamara’s parents last year, of course. 

They started running again, with Havoc easily loping alongside Call. The wolf was absolutely huge, now, with a massive, lean, body, and hazing Chaos-ridden eyes. But he was gentle as ever with Call, even though, now, he just seemed to be coldly respectful with Aaron, as a Makar, even though he was Call’s counterweight, best friend, destined arch enemy, fellow Makar, and so many other things, while mostly indifferent and ignoring Tamara. And anybody else, he would bite off their petting hand. He definitely wasn’t a puppy anymore. And Call wasn’t Callum Hunt. 

Aaron had apparently been running so hard, he had skidded on the floor of one of the slipperier caves, and nearly missed the entrance to the solid-copper Assembly corridor. The onyx stone, the same as the one on Call’s wrist, signifying both of them could summon the void, glinted on his golden wristband, amid the other colorful stones, as Aaron grabbed one of the walls to change direction. 

“Call….um….Hunt,” puffed out Tamara, as they rounded out another corner, Call’s leg aching. “Why….in the….damn….quincunx…. did you….make……..Jasper….that….angry?...Now-...” she trailed off. 

“Tamara-.... I don’t….know..if….you….should...still call….me…. that. Callum…….Hunt.” It hurt him to say that, and Call knew that it probably hurt his friends even more. But he could not lie about the feelings from his soul. After all, in what seemed like a million miles away, but had actually been only Copper Year, hadn’t they promised never to lie to each other? And when everything was falling apart, Call did not want his promise to fall into the void, as well. “The….Assembly,.... will…. just….take it all away. “Say….it….was….never....mine.”

Call could almost feel Aaron give Tamara a sad look. Finally, they were there. But too late. Way too late. They turned the corner, and carefully tried to peek out at the huge chamber. Call didn’t even know what they could have done if they could have gotten there before Jasper. He was standing in the center of the gigantic wood Assembly table, and all eyes were fixed on him. Even Call’s, secretly watching from the door, as his fate played out. The scars where, last year, he had woken up to discover Constantine’s burn marks on his face, throbbed from the blood and oxygen pumping through his body. 

“-the Makar who has been apprenticed here for five years, whose ‘father’ ‘killed,’” here, Jasper made quote marks with his fingers, “the Enemy of Death, and who still calls himself Callum Hunt, carries the soul of Constantine Madden!” And, before the all of the Assembly and the Masters could do anything but sit, some stunned, most disbelieving, in their chairs, Jasper made them see.

Even though often failing at fire magic, Jasper had turned out to be incredibly good at sending images and thoughts with his mind. In this, only though he, and the rest of them, had mostly just started learning it, he sometimes surpassed the Masters, often not even needing more touch than sitting at the same table. This was one of those times. Even crouching around the corner, Tamara, Aaron, and Call were hit with it. Jasper’s anger, even though he was now a Gold Year, and the absolute enormity of the secret he had been keeping for four years, gave him power. Call would learn later that every mage in the Magisterium had seen it. Even the Iron Years saw the irrefutable evidence, and all of the normal people in a five-mile radius got splitting headaches from Jasper’s mental bombardment. They all saw the irrefutable evidence.

 

The first Chaos-ridden kneeling in front of Callum Hunt. Then the next, and the next, and the next. They all kneel before Call. The Chaos-ridden making noises, awful sounds that are as muffled screams, or dying groans. Callum responding to them, talking to them. Jasper, asking, “What, is going on?” His confusion and fear evident. “I’m the….Enemy of Death. I’m Constantine Madden.” Shock. Complete shock.  
But, Call was almost gratified to sense, plenty of fear from Jasper. He automatically put that thought in the Evil Overlord column. Not that it mattered. He knew what he was. And the Assembly knew, too. 

Him trying to explain, explain that terrible thing that Constantine had done. “No, Master Joseph is [at war with us]. The Enemy of Death was dying at the Cold Massacre. He pushed his soul into the body. That baby was me. I am Constantine.”

Jasper’s mental video cut straight to the memories about Constantine Madden.

“At the bowling alley, last year. Master Joseph told me. I think my dad always suspected, though.”

Jasper asking, “But you don’t want to defeat the Enemy of Death?”

“I am the Enemy of Death!”

An image of Call and Havoc, just wrestling, playing with each other, happy.

Then, much, much, bigger now, Havoc, under the light of the sliver moon, coruscating eyes filled with madness and the void, tearing apart what appeared to be Kylie Myles’ wig dog, though it was hard to tell, under the dark shining stars. Also, covered in blood, and slavering, just a bit. The message was clear:

Who could love such a thing but the Enemy?

And then, worse;

KILL THE CHILD

Alastair, throwing Semiramis straight at Call, the blade glinting.

Constantine’s severed head, with its gray eyes, blond hair, and never fading burn marks. 

Call’s face, with eyes that exact, distinct shade of winter storm gray. And burn marks, appearing one morning in Silver Year, that were an identical match to the ones on Constantine’s cauterized head.

Makar ability, ‘for some reason’, appearing right after Constantine’s power had pushed out by the Alkahest. 

One day, in Silver Year again, Call limping over with Constantine’s old wristband, fitted perfectly on his wrist.

Many other occasions that the three apprentices had been hiding, and that they forced Jasper to keep secret as well.

Until he did not.

Until he got so angry, that he was here now.

Until he betrayed Call’s secret. A sheen of regret, unplanned, fell upon everything Jasper had shown, that had given the Assembly irrefutable evidence to kill Call.

Suddenly, the vision dissipated from everyone’s minds, but Jasper’s knowledge was as fresh and clear as ever.

Assemblyman Graves looked to be equal parts shocked, horrified, and disgusted, Jasper’s parents were oddly triumphant and yet pale, and Master Rufus mostly sad, somehow, quietly, conveying his pain about his four dead former students, and at the same time, I guessed. All the mages at the giant table sat stunned for a moment, but then, there was shouting. They all suddenly stood up, and then there was shouting. Sparks of magic lit up from many mages’ hands across the room.

“Where is he?”  
“A quarter of my family died in the war, and another half in the Cold Massacre!”  
“Kill him!”

And suddenly, the Masters and Assemblymages fell silent. Because they realized that the boy with the scarred face and gray, gray, eyes was there, limping across the huge room in the dead silence. Next to him, that huge wolf stood, its couruscating eyes gleaming madly and its hackles raised.  
And then the crowd gasped, because that other Makar, in a flash of light, was there, Aaron Stewart, their hero ever since he had been an Iron Year, and their champion to face Constantine Madden, materialized in front of the Assembly somehow. And for some reason, was shielding the Enemy’s smaller body with his own, and blacker than black smoke rising from clenched fists. Also, wasn’t that one of those disgraced Rajavis, wasn’t that their youngest daughter, darting out from the crowd of mages, with a single braid swinging, and a fireball forming in her hands?

Call was stunned. He had limped out to the center of the room the moment Jasper’s mental video had let him move. There was no point trying to run. Call knew what had needed to happen, what the only way to keep the world permanently safe from the Enemy was. But Aaron obviously didn’t think so. But Aaron- Aaron was wrong. He had too much faith in Call, faith that Call could control the monster that was Constantine. Constantine Madden deserved to die. But the moment Aaron noticed what Callum was doing, walking to the Assembly’s justice, the moment he had recovered from the sheer force of Jasper’s assault, he was there. Throwing his body in front of Call’s. How had he even moved like that? And Tamara had darted up through the crowd, as well, to stand at Call’s side. Call wondered why his friends were doing this. He was evil. Call should die. A moment later, he got his answer.  
Tamara and Jasper had been dating apparently at one point in the year. Call doubted that their relationship would stand well past this, even if Call didn’t die. He knew, just by looking at Tamara sometimes, that she really loved Jasper. The pain and heartbreak on her face now, as she gazed at Jasper, who stared, frozen, back, stuck in the middle of the Assembly table, (though if he had really wanted to, he could have levitated out), made Call quickly glance away, and look at Aaron, who was frowning at the rest of the Assembly, his back turned towards Call. Though Tamara’s voice, and what she was saying, made him snap his head back around quickly enough. “The Assembly has seen Constantine Madden. But we know-” she was interrupted by Aaron, spinning around to face them, 

“You,” he finished. Call didn’t know if that had been what Tamara had been about to say, but he didn’t care. Call met Aaron’s eyes, and Aaron met Call’s back, and he was so surprised to see so much emotion brimming through the windows of Aaron’s soul. That was all the irrefutable evidence Call needed. 

And irrefutable evidence- well, that is the problem. It forces you to break all boundaries in pursuit of righteousness for that evidence, no matter if his soul was going to burn. Call wanted to do one right thing in his life, even if Constantine Madden’s deeds were anything but. And what was right right then was for Call to-

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another chapter, if I get enough feedback. (and I feel like it).
> 
> My tumblr is tamararajaviforpresident
> 
> Check it out! (I guess....?)


End file.
